ARM OF COMFORT
by Sarah Hall
Summary: Hawkeye, Margret and Klinger are sent to help at an Aid Station.


_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This is a rework originally put on under a different Pen Name. However reviews would be great._

**ARM OF COMFORT**

**By Sarah Hall**

Colonel Potter was about to call for Radar to come into his office when the door swung open and the young man in question came in.

"How do you do that" said Colonel Potter

"It's why I am called Radar Sir"

"Yes Radar"

"Sir there's just been a Colonel Hammond on the line they need some help at an Aid Station, he wonders if we can send a doctor, a nurse and one other, what should I tell him"

"Tell him they will b on their way within the hour"

"OK sir" he came back a couple of minutes later.

"Who should I get to go?"

"Hawkeye, Margaret and" He thought for a moment "Well I think may be Klinger should go"

"OK I will get them over here to see you sir"

"Thank you"

In walked the three, Hawkeye was first to speak.

"Colonel what the hell is going on?"

"A Colonel Hammond at the front needs help at an Aid Station and I think you three are best for the job"

They all looked at each other then said together "Yes sir"

So it was within the hour they found themselves at the Aid Station at the front line. The wounded were many. Some 10 hours later the three exhausted people sat down. Klinger fell asleep almost before he sat down, leaving the other two with the sound of bombs everywhere. Hawkeye looked at Margaret who was trying not to look scared but was failing miserably.

"Tell me you are not scared Major" said Hawkeye

"That would be a lie"

"I see Klinger has collapsed"

"Yes"

"Margaret are you OK" she shook her head she was trying not to cry but was failing he moved his blanket and himself to be close to her.

"Would a cuddle help?"

"Thank you" he put his arm round her.

"That's OK we all get scared sometimes"

"I know" she said trying to smile at him. They fell asleep together.

A couple of hours later Margaret found she was awake she looked at her companions both sleeping soundly. Then without any thought she took her hand from under her blanket and put it so she held Hawkeye's hand he could be annoying and a prat but when things got tough and round here it got tough quite often, he then could be kind, caring and she had to admit loving. She went back to sleep feeling happy holding his hand. A short while later Hawkeye awoke he looked at his hand and then at the sleeping Major and smiled to himself.

"Oh" he thought "some Majors do need my comfort at times" then very carefully he leaned over and kissed her cheek and happily fell back to sleep.

A few short hours later they all awoke to be told they could go back to their unit as the new doctor and nurses were on their way.

As they were leaving Margaret looked at Hawkeye.

"Thank you Hawkeye" she said

"That's OK, glad I could be of help" he said with a smile.

On the way back to the 4077th, Klinger who was driving suddenly shouted.

"Look over there in the bushes there's people"

So he stopped the jeep and they went over, there were two people one female in her early 30s and the other a small female child of about 7 they looked scared, cold and hurt.

"Well" said Hawkeye

"We can not leave them here"

"True" said Margaret

"Let me see if I can explain to them that we can help if they come with us"

So she tried to explain then suddenly the little girl smiled and said "help you help"

So Klinger and Margaret helped the lady into the jeep and Hawkeye carried the small girl to the jeep she was so small and light it was not obvious where she might have been hurt but to be sure he held her on his lap the whole way back to the 4077th. Once back Hawkeye and Margaret gave them medicals and pronounced that the lady had no injuries she just needed good food and rest. Then it was the turn of the little girl. Margaret did the checks but had not done much when she called for Hawkeye.

"Look at this" he took a look

"Oh my god" he said

"You realise with wounds like that you and I would be in serious pain but she's been too scared to make a sound, she may have had these wounds sometime. I picked her up and she never even whimpered"

He looked angry but then turned to the child and smiled sweetly and she smiled back. So she was prepared for surgery.

Hawkeye sat next to her bed until she woke up after surgery, she smiled at him and put out a hand and he held it, her hand was so small compared to his, then Radar came in.

"Hello little one" he said

"Hi Radar" said Hawkeye

"Can I sit with her?"

"Of course you can"

He made her smile with funny faces. All this time Hawkeye had not noticed that Margaret had been watching so as he went away from the girl's bed he got a surprise when Margaret said quietly.

"One day you will make a wonderful father, you have such a gentle way with children" then added with a smile "And you are very gentle with Majors too"

"Well thank you Major that's very kind of you to tell me"

The pair left a couple of weeks later Father Mulcahy had arranged for them to go to the orphanage the adult to help and the child for the care they would be able too give her.

Margaret was sitting in the mess tent when Hawkeye came in

"Can I join you?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" he put his hand out and she held it.

"You have no idea how comforting it was that night to feel your hand in mine you made it possible for me not to feel scared"

"Well thank you, I was scared to but I just never let on"

THE END


End file.
